


Peace in Our Time: Unexpected Comfort

by DCMarvelGirl1997



Category: Avengers (Comics), Fantastic Four (Comicverse), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, M/M, No Strings Attached, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCMarvelGirl1997/pseuds/DCMarvelGirl1997
Summary: Set in MarvelMaster616 and I’s Avengers/X-men crossover Peace in Our Time, taking place between volumes 2 and 3. Bobby has been feeling incredibly depressed ever since his parents have rejected his homosexuality. Insecure over being single and envious of his friends’ love life, Johnny Storm and Angelica Jones devise a plan to help Bobby through it, through a no strings attached hour of love making, that is.
Relationships: Angelica Jones/Johnny Storm, Bobby Drake/Angelica Jones, Bobby Drake/Johnny Storm, Human Torch/Firestar, Iceman/Firestar, Iceman/Human Torch
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Peace in Our Time: Unexpected Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarvelMaster616](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaster616/gifts).



> I’m back with another sexy cut scene for MarvelMaster616 and I’s Peace in Our Time series. It takes place after Volume 2 and before Volume 3. In volume 2, Bobby came out to his parents as gay, only to have them reject his homosexuality. He’s feeling incredibly hurt and depressed over it, and when a sleepover at the Baxter Building occurs over the summer, Johnny and Angelica decide to give him sex with no strings attached. This is one I want to dedicate to MarvelMaster616, who I know will appreciate it.
> 
> Warning: this is a story with graphic sexual content. So, if you aren’t of age or maturity to view such material, do not read it.
> 
> Also, none of these characters are mine. They’re property of Disney, Marvel, and FOX, so do not sue.
> 
> If you want more, you can read the main story of Peace in Our Time which you can find on the fanfiction website. If you have any requests for other cut scenes you’d like to see, leave them in the comments below. Be sure to leave behind feedback, which is always greatly appreciated.

**Peace in Our Time: Unexpected Comfort (takes place between Volumes 2 and 3)**

Bobby Drake could not help the bitterness he felt the weeks that followed his unexpected trip to the Savage Land. He came out to his parents as gay on his fifteenth birthday. But his family didn’t accept him in the least. Thinking about it never failed to make him feel sick. He was especially angry that his mother and father hadn’t called him since he came back from the Savage Land. 

This was why, he was finding himself having much more sleepovers with Johnny and Angelica. It was June; it was a few days before Angelica had to go to sleepaway camp with Mary-Jane. Johnny was going to be going away on a trip with Sue, Reed, and Ben. Peter was at science camp. So, that left Bobby spending as much time as he could with Angelica and Johnny before they both left him in a few days. Knowing all his best friends were going away for the summer left Bobby feeling the sense of loneliness he’d felt the night of his fifteenth birthday. His parents weren’t speaking to him, and as of now, he was perfectly content with not speaking to them. But there was still a huge part of him that was lonely. 

This loneliness was especially compounded, because Johnny and Angelica were both so in love. They spoke about how great love was when you found the right person. However, Bobby wanted nothing more than to know what it would mean to be wanted in that way by someone special. 

Sitting on Johnny’s bed, he, Johnny, and Angelica were engaged in binge-watching episodes of _Titans._ The best part about coming over to the Baxter Building to hang out with Johnny was getting to leech off Johnny’s subscription to the DC Comics streaming service. They had access to more comic books, television shows, animated movies, and films than know-how. And Johnny made it clear that Bobby was more than welcome to leech off not just his DC streaming service account, but also his Hulu Plus account. 

However, as Johnny and Angelica shared a sweet kiss, Bobby couldn’t help but feel his jealousy returning to him. His eyes filled with tears as he watched Johnny and Angelica kiss. 

‘Why can’t I have that with somebody?’ he thought as he tried to wipe his eyes. However, his tears didn’t go unnoticed by Johnny and Angelica. 

“Bobby, are you okay?” asked Angelica sympathetically. 

Bobby nodded his head, trying to swallow back his tears as he focused on the episode. However, that was when Johnny paused the television. 

“Bobby, talk to us. What’s going on with you?” Johnny demanded. 

Bobby allowed a single tear to fall from his eye as he whispered, “Can . . . Can you two have some consideration for me? Watching you two like that . . . it’s just another reminder that I’m single, and that I also happen to be gay, on top of it.” 

Johnny suddenly felt like an asshole. He hadn’t considered how Bobby would feel seeing him and Angelica sharing such a loving gesture with one another. Of course, he knew about Bobby’s family issues. He’d been one of the people Bobby had gone crying to the night his parents rejected his homosexuality. He should have known that Bobby would still be sensitive towards seeing two people in love with one another. 

However, this just encouraged Johnny’s idea he had in store for his best friend. A few nights ago, he and Angelica devised a plan to help Bobby cope with being single. It was a long shot, but it could potentially help Bobby feel less depressed over his family’s rejection. 

_“Johnny, are you sure this is what Bobby needs?”_ Angelica had asked him when he presented his plan to her. 

_“Trust me, Angelica, this is exactly what he needs. He believes he won’t ever find love. He’s convinced his family hates him and that he isn’t worthy of having something like we have. We need to show him that he can have something like that. What better way to do it than giving it to him?”_

“I’m sorry, Bobby,” Johnny said. “I should have thought about you.” 

“I wouldn’t expect you to not kiss your girlfriend, Johnny,” Bobby said tearfully. “I just . . . I-I _want_ to experience what it’s like to be wanted, in that way, you know? And it’s not easy when you’re the only gay student at school in what _should_ be such a progressive part of the United States. It’s not like we live in Ohio or Indiana, for God’s sake!” 

A sob of frustration made its way past Bobby’s lips as he clutched his hair in fistfulls. He shook his head. 

“Even then, if-if I _do_ find someone who I can love, and be intimate with, who is to say it’ll be easy for me to express my sexual urges?” Bobby asked. “In fact, I do have them,” he admitted, more tears flowing down his face. “I just . . . I don’t have anyone I can express them to.” 

“That’s not true, buddy,” Johnny said. 

“We can help you,” Angelica said, moving to touch his face with the palm of her hand. 

“Huh?” Bobby didn’t know what his two best friends were talking about. 

He was interrupted by Johnny moving over Angelica’s lap to crash his lips against Bobby’s in the form of a passionate kiss. This kiss was tender . . . easy. Bobby’s eyes widened at that as his heart raced. As Johnny released himself from Bobby’s lips, Bobby saw Angelica was beginning to undress slowly. She was peeling off her hooded NYPD sweatshirt her father had gifted her, to reveal a lacy, unlined, lingerie piece she’d been wearing underneath. It was typically something she reserved for nights in with Johnny, ever since their first sexual experience. However, tonight, it served a new purpose as she began to slip off her sweatpants, to reveal a lacy G-string that crawled up her butt. It was paper thin, revealing a cleanly-shaven vagina. She shook her hair out sensually. 

“Bobby, face it,” Angelica said, standing there with her hands on her hips as she stood before him, half-naked in exposing lingerie. “You’re afraid you’re never going to be able to express your sexual desires. You’re a teenage boy, just like Johnny. It’s _natural_ that you’re going to want to eventually have sex with someone you love. It’s _natural_ you want to express your urges.” 

“Why not let it be with us, your two best friends who’ve done this before?” Johnny asked, already removing his t-shirt to reveal his sculpted abs. 

Bobby was shocked. Seeing his two best friends this way left him reeling. He didn’t know Johnny and Angelica were sexual with their relationship. However, this proved it. Staring at Angelica’s womanly curves, he felt he was starting to sweat. Her breasts were nicely shaped, and looked so inviting to touch. But he couldn’t believe his two best friends were getting naked before him. 

They were offering him the opportunity of a lifetime. They were offering him the chance to release any sexual urges he had locked within. It was something his mother would get pissed off at if she saw this kind of behavior. She’d forced him to get a purity ring in the eighth grade. That meant, as long as that ring stayed on his finger, he was forbidden from having sexy thoughts about men or women. Johnny and Angelica were essentially offering to free him of that and be libertine with his sexual urges by experimenting with them. As Johnny stripped to his boxers, Bobby felt his anxiety coming, as though he were scared his mom was going to walk in on him, even though he knew she wasn’t there to keep him on a leash. 

Of course, Bobby had found Johnny attractive. Johnny’s care-free attitude matched Bobby’s in more ways than one. Additionally, it helped that Johnny was very handsome, with an athletic body, light hair, and blue eyes. Bobby was ashamed to admit he’d had more than one sexual fantasy about Johnny. In fact, he at one point dreamed about being erotic with Johnny Storm. It had been a dream that woke him in the middle of the night, and he’d gone to Warren asking questions about such dreams. Warren had said it was natural, and it wasn’t anything to be afraid of. However, Bobby was still scared at the idea of losing his virginity this way, to two of his best friends no less.

‘They’re offering me something with no strings attached. Can I do this?’ Bobby wondered as he stared at his friends’ half-naked forms. His heart raced in his chest at the thought of having sexual pleasure fulfilled. 

“Guys,” he decided to say. “I-I get what you’re trying to do. But are you _sure?_ ” 

“Do we have to get fully naked to prove how sure we are?” Johnny asked as he stood there in his boxers. 

Bobby looked down at his hands. “It’s just . . . you guys are _together._ I don’t want to feel like I’m intruding.”

“Bobby, this is our offer. We want to give you what you desire,” Angelica said to him, moving to sit on the bed. “Besides, this is meaningless. It’s just to help you feel more secure about sex so you can release those urges you have. We’re going to let you express them just for tonight.”

“But what about Sue, Reed, or Ben walking in?”

“Ben is spending the night at his girlfriend Debby’s and Reed and Sue are out to dinner and a movie,” Johnny said. “We have plenty of time.”

Bobby swallowed. He was still afraid. He understood that sex was natural. But there were so many fears coursing through him as Johnny moved to sit across from him. 

“Bobby, we know you’re scared. But Angelica has already agreed. She wants to do this for you, too,” Johnny said. “Let us pleasure you just for one night.”

Bobby swallowed hard. “It’s just . . . my mom forces me to be abstinent.” Tears fell down his face. “She taught me being gay is a sin, and that I’ll end up in hell if I act on my urges. At least if I die a perfect, Catholic virgin, I’ll be able to go to heaven.”

Silence fell over the room as Bobby cried quietly. Angelica took his hand gently, squeezing his fingers comfortingly. 

“Bobby,” she whispered. “There’s nothing wrong with you. You’re a gay teenager who wants to experience what it means to be intimate. I know you’re afraid, but if you end up going to hell for enjoying sex, then that means Johnny and I will be going there with you. We’ll do anything for you. So, let’s compromise. You can start it with me, first. Then you’ll watch Johnny and I. And if you’re comfortable, you can do it with Johnny. If you want to go even further after that, we’re okay with it. Just know we won’t do anything to hurt you, ever.” 

Bobby nodded. He stared at Angelica’s breasts, which were being held by the unlined bra. Even though he wasn’t sexually attracted to women, he couldn’t help but marvel at how attractive Angelica was. She looked so beautiful. Her legs and underarms were perfectly shaven. The lingerie pieces she was wearing set the mood. She was looking at Bobby in sympathy as she moved her hand to cup his cheek. 

“Do you want to do this, Bobby?” Angelica asked him. 

Bobby could only nod. Angelica leaned in, and placed a soft, yet passionate, kiss to his lips. She was tender and slow, her tongue sensually slipping into his mouth. Her hands worked to push Bobby back against the pillows before moving to help him slip out of his t-shirt. She broke the kiss and slid the shirt off over his head, to reveal his toned abs and biceps. Training in the Danger Room and weight room had shaped his body quite well. After removing his shirt, she began to kiss him over his bare chest, sensually rubbing his skin with her tender hands. 

Despite Bobby being gay, he couldn’t help but feel pleasure from Angelica’s gentle, erotic gesture. Her kisses were soft as she trailed down his abs before she began working to remove his sweats. Bobby lifted his hips to allow her to pull the sweatpants off, but he was shocked when Johnny helped along the way to remove the pants, as well as his socks. 

Now, with Bobby half naked, Angelica worked to stroke his member over his boxers. It felt weird, having Angelica touching him this way. But it also felt good as she moved to kiss his lips again. This time, Bobby melted into her kiss, reciprocating as his eyes closed. His hands unconsciously moved to touch Angelica’s boobs over her bra. Johnny assisted him by removing his girlfriend’s bra, giving Bobby full access to her breasts. 

Bobby’s hands kneaded Angelica’s tits as she purred in pleasure. She continued to kiss him as he touched her breasts, cupping them in the palms of his hands as he marveled at the feeling of such delicate flesh in his hands. 

“ _Oh_ . . . _Ohhhhh_ Bobby,” moaned Angelica. “For a virgin, you’re quite good at this.” 

Bobby smiled. “Thanks,” he said, flattered by Angelica’s compliment. He suddenly felt his penis bulging as Johnny freed himself of his boxers. He let out a gasp as Angelica’s G-string suddenly became too moist. Johnny’s hands grasped her hips and pulled down the thong sharply, to reveal her wet pussy. 

Bobby’s dick was sticking out and inches away from Angelica’s vagina. Angelica and Johnny worked to remove his boxers, encouraging him to lay back into the pillows. Angelica’s fingers teased his cock, erecting a moan from Bobby. 

“Oh . . . _Ohhhhhh,_ ” he gasped as Angelica sensually leaned forward. With her pussy now nice and wet, she began to work her hips and thrust her wet, inner depths into Bobby’s penis. As soon as Bobby felt her inside him, he felt a rush coming over his body as Johnny stood over them, smiling. 

Bobby’s body trembled as Angelica expertly worked her hips, thrusting back and forth as Bobby let out gasps of pleasure. She then gave a powerful thrust as Bobby’s penis hit her sweet spot. 

“Ahhhhhhh . . . _ohhhhhh_ Angelica! I . . . I feel you!” Bobby moaned as her naked flesh leaned over his. 

“I think you’re ready.” Angelica kissed him again. “Buckle up, Iceman.”

Bobby nodded as Angelica entered him again with another sharp thrust. This triggered Bobby’s orgasm, and he moaned in sexual bliss as he felt Angelica so deep inside him. He was about to reach his climax. 

“OHHHHH FUCK!” he cried as Angelica gyrated her hips. His hands moved to her hips as he gasped. “I . . . I’M GONNA . . . I THINK I’M GONNA CUM!” 

Angelica let out a cry as she entered her own orgasmic climax. Finally, they came together in the most blissful of sensations. Bobby’s breathing trembled underneath the power Angelica was displaying over him, pleasuring him. Finally, she pulled herself out of Bobby and moved to Johnny with a sensual smile. She laid down on the bed and gestured for Johnny to join her in a sixty-nine position so they could orally tease one another. 

Watching as Johnny licked Angelica’s pussy, and Angelica sucked Johnny’s penis, Bobby felt his urges returning as he began to touch his penis, masturbating to pleasure himself. His two friends were really getting it on, moaning blissfully and sucking one another’s private parts. Angelica practically ate Johnny’s dick as Johnny moistened her inner folds even more. This continued for five minutes until Angelica was laying flat on the bed next to Bobby and Johnny was on top over her naked form, feeling her up and shoving his face in between her voluptuous breasts. This evoked a pure of pleasure from Angelica as she felt her breasts being rubbed. It came to a point where Johnny was thrusting his own bulging dick into her wet womanhood. 

His hips thrust back and forth as he entered and exited Angelica’s folds. This evoked more moans from her as her legs moved to the shape of a large V. Finally, Johnny found her G-spot, and went all in. 

“Ohhhhhh Johnny . . . _fuck!_ ” gasped Angelica, closing her eyes. “I . . . I feel you so deep! I . . . I’m gonna . . .!”

Johnny gasped as he said, “I . . . I know. _Oh_ fuck! Ange your pussy, so tight!”

With a few more thrusts, Johnny loosened her womanhood and fully entered her. It evoked a sensual, blissful cry from Angelica as her legs wrapped around Johnny’s waist, pulling him in as they reached their orgasm. Bobby watched his friends roll over on the bed to where Angelica was now on top. Their hips were moving at a sensual pace as Bobby started to moan. Finally, Johnny and Angelica pulled away and Johnny moved to Bobby, grinning widely. 

“Now, let me be good to you,” Johnny told Bobby. “But first, all fours, now.”

Bobby nodded willingly, doing as he was told. He crawled over onto all fours and Johnny positioned himself behind his best friend, stroking his bare ass before moving his hands to tease Bobby’s dick. 

Feeling Johnny’s hands touching him caused Bobby to gasp sharply. He couldn’t believe he was being touched this way by another man. It felt so sensational and blissful. It didn’t feel painful at all as Johnny gently touched his member. 

“Johnny!” moaned Bobby. 

“It’s alright,” Johnny panted. “Just go with it, buddy.”

Bobby nodded as Angelica positioned herself to place her head underneath his dick. She licked her lips as Bobby reached a hand over to massage one of her boobs. Angelica’s hips thrust up sharply at that as Johnny’s hand moved away from Bobby’s penis. It gave her access to Bobby’s dick and she started to suck on his member, evoking new moans from her friend. 

Feeling his friends touching him this way was something Bobby never thought he’d experience. They were allowing him to experience everything he’d ever been told was wrong. But it felt so right as Johnny grasped his hips. Bobby felt Johnny’s dick getting closer to his buttocks. 

“Ready for it?” Johnny asked.

Bobby nodded. With that, Johnny thrust his hardened, erect penis into Bobby’s anus, evoking a loud moan from his friend. This combined with Angelica sucking his cock caused Bobby to feel another orgasm coming, especially as Johnny thrust back and forth into his anus. Johnny’s arms moved to embrace Bobby for a brief moment before he went all in, causing Bobby to fully reach his climax.

“ _OHHHH . . . OHHHH FUCK!”_ Bobby cried. The bed rocked as he felt Johnny fucking him and Angelica orally teasing him. “I . . . I . . . _Ohhhhh_ I’m gonna . . . I’m gonna cum soon!” 

“Enjoy it. This is all for you,” Johnny whispered to him as Angelica slithered up to allow Bobby to suck her vagina. She thrust her pussy into Bobby’s mouth as Johnny reached his own orgasm. 

It was the most blissful sensation Bobby ever felt. It was so pleasurable and erotic as he felt his best guy friend fucking him on on the bed, and Angelica allowing him to eat her pussy. His tongue licked at Angelica’s vagina, and this muffled his moans as Johnny went in even deeper. Bobby’s legs moved to wrap over Johnny, pulling him closer. This defied all Bobby was ever taught his whole life, and he loved it. 

Finally, Johnny pulled out of him and Angelica was out of his mouth, leaving him lying on the sheets gasping at what had just happened. His friends had given him such sexual pleasure. He’d lost his virginity to Angelica Jones and Johnny Storm. He would have mistaken this to be a dream. But as he relished in the after effects, he knew it was real. Staring up at his two naked friends, he smiled at them gratefully as this time, tears of joy filled his eyes. 

“Thank you, guys,” he sobbed. “I . . . I n-never thought I c-could have this with anyone.”

Angelica laid beside him on the bed, gently stroking his face to wipe away his tears. Johnny rubbed his shoulder comfortingly. 

“It’s alright,” Angelica whispered, kissing him on the forehead. “You’re worthy of having pleasure. One day, you will find a man willing to do this with you, who will love you and care about you. If it happened for me, it can happen for you. You deserve to be happy. Don’t let anyone say otherwise to you.”


End file.
